Have you ever been Broken?
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Haley does not have as a perfect life as you think she does. She has been abused for several years. Even though she’s in lots of pain, she’s causing herself more pain. Review please.NO Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Have you ever been broken?

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these One Tree Hill characters. I own my story plot only.

Summary: Haley does not have as a perfect life as you think she does. She has been abused for several years. Even though she's in lots of pain, she's causing herself more pain.

Author Note: Hello everyone, I've not written One Tree Hill in quite sometime and I miss it. I know that I have many unfinished stories and I am sorry for that…been busy. I also have writers block and have some personal things going on in my life.

Author Note2: I have some other stories in 'original stories' Twilight and Harry Potter. Please check them out.

Warning: There will be sexual abuse and rape in my story. Incest. And Anorexia.

~Part 1~

You might want to know just when that my life started to suck. You may also want to know how everything started and why it started. Well I am about to tell you right now. I was always slapped around when I was a child. By my parents, by my uncles, by other children my age, but mostly by my father.

I think the first time anybody has ever raised there hand to my pale face to turn it pink, was when I was seven years old. I mean sure I was yelled at thousands of times, but the abuse did not start until I was seven.

For some reason my sister was never harmed. They always thought of her as the 'golden girl' daughter. I wasn't as gorgeous as her. We are fraternal twins. I have dirty blonde hair, with green eyes, and she has dark brown curly hair, with chocolate brown eyes. She was two inches shorter then me. When ever you saw my sister around, you would always see her dolled up in a pretty dress, when I would rather wear pants and a shirt. She was always popular, and I never had many friends. She was always a little selfish and got what she wanted, and I was ignored. Enough about my sister Summer let me get back on track, explaining about my shitty life.

When I turned 10 years old things in my life had gotten worst. Of course my father still slapped my face around, but like I said, things become worst. He started to but out his cigarettes on my body, not caring if I cried. He also started to pull my pants, along with my panties down to my ankles, when I was bad and spank me until my buttocks were a nice shade of red. He of course ignored my whimpers and tears and kept on abusing my body. He would squeeze my breasts, hard, even though my boobs were small, because I was still a young girl. He'd even lick my breasts and add his teeth.

He would even come into my bedroom late at night and slap my face in order for me to wake up and I would see my father pull his penis out and start to jack off in front of my innocent face. He would even make me open my mouth up, so that he could squirt his disgusting, foul tasting cum inside of my mouth, which always made me vomit. Then the bastard would be angry that I 'dared' to waste his cream and forced me to lick my own puke up off of my bedspread. Once he left, I ran to the bathroom, knelt over the toilet and threw up once again. I then would brush my teeth for twenty minutes, practically eating a whole tube of tooth paste, to rid the taste.

I thought my life was bad when I was ten, but things became a whole life worst when I was 13 years old. I was older and my father and my uncle decided that I was a whole lot prettier. My breasts grew a cup size bigger, which the perves loved. To them I was what was that word that they always used? Ah yes 'fuckable'. Before I was just a child that they enjoyed to taunt and hurt, now I've got breasts and now could be even more 'fun'.

Yes as you guessed it that was the year of my life that my father had gotten the idea that he would love to ruin my life more. Him and his brother, my uncle had both started raping me then. Let me tell you it's not a fun thing to be raped by your father and uncle, who both have huge penis's when you were still a child. Your body was fragile.

Imagine the embarrassment, when people ask you 'are you a virgin?' or if they ever asked 'who did you lose your cherry to'. I never knew what to tell people when I grew up. I always lied and told everyone I was a virgin, even though I was far from a virgin. I've been fucked in every position that has probably ever been made known. And none of it was fun.

I'm now 16 years old. I live with my drunken pervert father, and his scum of a brother. The two monsters that stole my young youth. My mother left her husband when she walked in on her husband and brother in law tag teaming me. Even though she heard my screams and saw me crying for her to help me, with tears running down my face, she didn't. She was horrified at what she saw. She ran out of the bedroom, and started to pack. When they were finished torturing my body, I immediately fell asleep. The next morning I found out that my mother left me and she took my sister also.

I then realized that my mother betrayed me. She had the option to save me from her bastard of a husband and bring me with her and Summer, to wherever they went. She didn't though. She left me and killed what was left of Haley Lenz. I then stopped hoping that someone would save me and just gave in. I let them abuse me and have there fun.

I stopped eating when I found out that I realized that I was stuck in this hell hole. Right after my mother and sister left. I decided that since I didn't deserve a mother that cared if I lived or died, or a father that didn't love me, that I didn't deserve to eat all of the delicious foods that god created. That I didn't deserve to be a normal teen-aged girl. Maybe another reason I didn't eat was I hoped somebody would notice and care enough to save me, and if not then maybe I would die quick. Then I would not have to be in anymore pain. But once again, this is not a dream; this is life, or in other words, my nightmare.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Have you ever been broken?

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these One Tree Hill characters. I own my story plot only.

Summary: Haley skips school and gets detention. Though the one class she did not skip was 'Home Ec'. Does she eat or not? I don't know, read and find out.

Author Note: Thank You for all of the nice replies that I got for this story. I'm excited for this story, so if you read this, please review. Give me some ideas if you have any, and maybe I will use your suggestions. No promises though. NO FLAMES though, please! Thanks again.

Part 1

~Haley's POV~

_Dearest Guardian Angel,_

_Hello, I'm sitting here in detention, during lunch hour. Which fits perfect for my day. At least now I won't have to think of some stupid excuse to anyone, wondering why I was not eating anything for lunch, while everyone else was glad it was lunch and were pigging out. I was thrilled to be here in detention. All I had to do was sit here for this period and be quite, so I decided to write into my journal._

_Why am even in detention? Well that is very easy to answer. I was late again to school. I decided since I already missed first period and half of second period, that I may as well of miss the rest of second period, as well as third period. I didn't want to go to school today anyway, so now that I skipped, I only have to suffer thru three more classes. People may find it funny that out of all the classes I show up to is lunch, when I don't eat, I myself laughed about that when I entered my high school today. This of course got me a few strange stares, which I ignored by the way._

_The only thing that sucked about me skipping classes today, is one of the three classes that I have to take is Home-Ec. Ironic isn't it? That two of the four periods that I was present for at school, had to deal with eating. And of course my Home-Ec teacher usually tries to make us sample what we make. We usually have to make something fattening. Yesterday we had to make some type of sweet pie. Knowing my luck today, we will have to make cake, fattening icing. The cakes we usually make are not the kind in a box; it's the home-made recipes. Very delicious, but will most likely clog our arteries one day, which makes it very disgusting. _

_And another thing, whenever our class makes cakes, our teacher forces us to eat it. She will not take a 'no' for an answer. She is really bubbly like that, which annoys me. She is one of my youngest teachers. Blond hair, blue eyes, with perky big breasts. She is a total bimbo, and I'm not sure why she is even allowed to teach at our school. _

_Anyway I am getting side-tracked. You are probably wondering why I was late for school today? Well I had another rough night with daddy and my uncle. _

_*rolls eyes*_

_Yes I really actually did roll my eyes. It took my a few hours to fall asleep last night and I am guessing that I finally did fall asleep, because the next thing that I know, I'm being stripped of my night clothes and before I even open my eyes, I have a cock inside of my body, abusing my lower body. When I opened up my eyes I saw that the man that was raping me at the moment was my uncle. _

_Can you believe that while he was forcing his huge organ in and out of my body, that he actually had the nerve to tell me that I was lucky that my father was out with one of his whores that night, or I would be getting hurt even more then what he was doing to me? If I was not in that situation and in pain, I would've snorted at that statement, but I was in too much pain to say anything back. My uncle basically telling me that I should be glad my father was not there. Like that was helping my pain any?_

_I mean sure I guess if I actually thought about what he said last night, then I would agree with the man, that he was right. When my father is in the same room as us, they usually tag team me for hours, raping me, as well as beating me. I usually pass out as soon as their done. I suspect that sometimes while I'm unconscious that the slime-balls continue there torture on me. I guess I should be grateful for that. That my body finally allows me to pass out, so that I won't feel the pain that they put me thru. _

_So that is why I was late to school. I was in too much pain when I woke up and didn't want to go to school this morning. Though I knew that if I stayed home they would either be happy and keep on abusing my body, or be angry and pretend to care about my school grades. Ya right like my family gives a crap if I fail school or not? They would probably be happy. They always said I was a failure day one._

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock. _

_You're probably wondering why I am writing that, right? I'm writing that because this period is almost up. Ah finally its time to leave. _

_Until then Guardian Angel,_

_Haley Lenz_

_P.S. Ha I don't know why I always call you that, or why I even write inside of you. When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of a 'Guardian Angel' to come out of this journal to save me…..it never happened and never will! So it's a really stupid name for you 'my journal'_

Haley Lenz sighed, while slamming her black leather journal shut tight, she then buttoned it up and placed the book inside of her purple book bag, that was covered in stickers. Haley then stood up from her desk, pulled her bag over her shoulder and started to walk towards the door, without even saying anything to her teacher; she was almost there too, before someone said her name. Haley sighed and turned around, knowing it was her teacher that had called her. She looked at her teacher and waited for her to talk.

Mrs. Smith, whom happened to be a plumpy teacher walked closer to her and smiled at her. Haley could not help but smile back, because if she did not, she would be considered 'rude'. "Miss Lenz dear, sorry to keep you from lunch. I don't know why the principal decided for you to miss lunch, instead of serving your detention later on. I'll contact your Home Ec teacher right now and let her know a head of time that you have not eaten lunch today deary." Mrs. Smith stated.

Haley inwardly grimaced when she saw her teacher walk over to her desk and almost groaned when she saw what the lady pulled out. Mrs. Smith pulled out a banana and then handed it to her. Haley sighed softly and grabbed it with her shaky hand. She then smiled at her. "Thank you madam. I have to go now, or I'll be late to my class." Haley said, nodding her head and walked out of the classroom.

Once she turned a corner, she threw the banana into the garbage. Haley could not help but scowl as she walked to her classroom. First Mrs. Smith gave her the most fattening fruit that there is, she then also said that she was going to talk with her bubble Home Ec teacher. That was just great. It was bad enough that she was most likely going to have to eat a bite of cake or two, but to have to eat a meal also, in one day? That was making her wish she did not even bother to go to school today. She knew that her teacher would force her to eat and that was making her pissed.

Haley walked into her next class and sat down in her usual seat, in the back, so that nobody bothered her. She watched everyone pile into the classroom, once again making sure that they were not sitting anywhere near her. She rolled her eyes and took out her notebook and a pen.

When her teacher walked into their classroom, he told the class that they had a test today and said that he hoped we all studied. Of course she forgot to, and will most likely fail, which will make her father even angrier at her.

Our teacher passed out our tests, and Haley immediately started working on her quiz, trying to take her time. She really did not want to give her father another excuse to hurt her, even when she knew he already would. When ever he had found excuses, he would hurt her a lot more.

The bell to Haley's next class rang and Haley was glad that she had just finished her test in time to turn it in. She put her things away and stood up, walking over to her teachers' desk. She placed her test on his desk and bit her lip. "Here you go sir." She whispered, giving him a nervous smile and she then walked out of the classroom.

Ten minutes later you could find Haley Lenz standing with her Home Ec team, in their own little personal kitchen. The people that were in her team were Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Those two girls are best friends and very popular, and they always made her feel uncomfortable around them. Haley had no friends, so she hated to be around those 'peppy' types of people. Always cheery, when Haley had no reason at all to be.

Haley was standing in class, listening to her 'bubble' teacher, which surprisingly was named Mrs. Bubbles, 'which always caused Haley and the rest of the class to either snort or chuckle', telling the class what there recipe assignment today was going to be.

The kitchen next to theirs was chatting happily with her own team, minus her, and their team had 'The Famous Scott brothers' Nathan and Lucas who are fraternal twins, and Jake, there younger brother by a year.' They are all popular, but Jake is the friendliest 'Scott' Haley had ever met. She always found Nathan and Lucas gorgeous men.

Their teacher had finally finished telling everyone what they were supposed to make today. They were making a cake that most of the class had probably never even heard of. It was called 'Mayonnaise cake'. That was Haley's favorite cake growing up. Haley's mother had always made it for her sister and her, for their birthday.

She heard there groaning around her and she couldn't help but smirk as everyone seemed very disappointed in making this cake. She always asked her mother why there was mayo in the recipe and her mother always slapped her when ever she had asked. Though when Summer asked, their mother would explain that the mayo goes inside of the cake, not the icing, and it turns the cake more smooth.

Even though she remembered what the cake tasted like, she wanted to run out of the classroom right now. Haley loved this cake so much, and she knew that she was going to be forced to try some, and Haley knew that she would not need much forcing. She inwardly groaned, at the thought of placing that cake inside of her mouth. It had so many calories. Chocolate, sugar, powder sugar, and mayo for Christ's sake. That's so disgusting. Haley knew she had to some how make an excuse to leave before they were to eat there cake.

At that last thought, a plate was placed in front of Haley, causing the girl to nearly throw up at the scent. Haley lifted her head and eyed her teacher, wanting to glare at her so badly. The bubble bitch placed one of Haley's favorite appetizers in front of her. There in front of Haley's eyes was a plate of sizzling cheese fries, with bacon and olives all over, and a side of ranch dressing. The food looked so yummy, that she wanted to dig right now. Haley could just hit herself over the head for thinking things like that. Those fries were probably worst then the cake. All of that was fat and grease. Disgusting!

"I heard that you were forced to skip lunch dear, Mrs. Smith called me and made sure that I made you something, before you arrived. Luckily your cheese fries were cooked fast enough, for when you got here. You may be sit down and eat up. The girls can make the cake. When you are done eating, you can wash all of the dishes." Mrs. Bubbles stated, smiling, like she just solved a huge problem. She then walked off.

Haley cringed, grabbing her plate and walking over to one of the tables. She knew that if she did not eat at least some of these fries, then Mrs. Bubbles would come back over here and complain, that she took a lot of time out of her free period, just to make one of her students a meal to eat. She also knew that Mrs. Bubbles would contact Mrs. Smith and let her know she did not eat. Haley Lenz had the most nosey teachers ever.

Haley sat down and grabbed one of her fries, with a shaky hand. She held onto the fry for a few minutes, not wanting to eat it. She started to rip up her fry into small bites and raised her shaky hand towards her mouth and placed a small morsel of her fry into her mouth. Haley almost spit the fry out in disgust. The fry was so greasy and all she wanted to do was run to the bathroom and brush her teeth. She didn't allow herself to spit the food out though and started to chew the fry as fast as she could. She then closed her eyes tightly and swallowed the fried, greasy potato.

Haley sighed when she realized that all of that 'hard work' eating a piece of the fry would not be good enough. She did not even eat one whole fry and knew she would have to eat quite a few of them. Haley glared at the fries, like it was their fault, that she was anorexic and did not want to make herself 'more fat', by eating them. She then grabbed the other two pieces of her first fry and put them into her mouth at the same time. She figured if she ate quicker, she would be done faster. She chewed the fry and then swallowed.

Haley then decided that eating the olives would be healthier, then shoving all of those greasy fries and cheese into her mouth, so she decided to eat some. She grabbed an olive and popped it into her mouth, chewing. She ate a few more olives.

Once she could not stomach anymore food, Haley slid the plate of fries away from her, sending it down towards the other end of the table she was sitting at. . She barely ate any. As soon as Haley pushed the food away, she saw another girl shoving them down her throat, like there was no tomorrow. Just sitting there watching the girl made her want to barf. Haley could not help but sit there, watching the other girl. The girl was so skinny and if she did not stop eating those fries, Haley knew that she would be as fat her.

Once the girl was done stuffing food inside of her mouth, she slid the empty plate, which had nothing, not even a drop of ranch dressing or a string of cheese on the plate, back towards Haley. Haley caught the plate before it hit the floor.

"You're such a fat big Lenz; I can't believe that you scarfed all of those greasy fries down your throat. You disgust me." The thin bitch stated to Haley.

Haley blinked her eyes at the girl, watching her smirk at her and walks back to her team. She heard a few people laugh at that statement and that pissed her off. Haley barely ate a morsel, yet she knew she ate too much. She was a fat pig, just like that girl just said. Haley already planned to throw up, as soon as she was allowed to leave the room.

Haley gazed at the clock, which was straight above her head and frowned. She still had thirty minutes of class left. Haley grabbed the plate and stood up, walking back towards her kitchen. She then started to wash all of the dishes, while the other two gossiped together.

Once Haley was done with the dishes, she walked over to her teacher and whispered, "May I be excused, I have to go to the bathroom."

Mrs. Bubbles looked up at the girl and smiled cheerily at her, which caused her to cringe. "Sure darling, hurry back though, when you are back, the cakes will be done, and then we will all get to eat a huge piece." Mrs. Bubbles said, smiling happily at the girl.

Haley gave her teacher a grin, nodded her head and took the pass, which was handed to her, after her teacher wrote it. "Eh yes, thank you Madame." She said, and then walked out of the classroom.

Once Haley reached the bathroom, she looked under all of the bathroom stalls, making sure that nobody was in there. She then walked into the farthest stall in the bathroom, locked the door and fell down on her knees, lifting the toilet seat up. She then stuck two fingers down her throat, trying to make herself throw up; she then added one more finger and was satisfied when she started puking in the toilet bowl. Once she was done, she looked down and saw floating black olives and barfed some more, because that was not something that she wanted to see.

When Haley was finally done removing that junk from her body, she stood up, placed the toilet seat down, and then flushed the toilet. She then unlocked the door and walked towards the bathroom sink. She practically shoved her head into the sink, washing her mouth out with water. Once her mouth was slightly clean, she swallowed some of the water. She then sighed with relief and wiped her face off.

Haley then looked into the mirror and saw an obese girl staring right back at her and made Haley scowl in disgust. She glared at herself in the mirror and then stormed off back to her classroom. Before she walked into the room, she promised herself that she would not eat any cake. No matter what the bubbly bitch said. She would just lie and say she was stuffed, from those fries.

Later on when class was over, Haley left extremely pissed with herself. She had eaten a lot today.

Haley walked into her last class of the day and took out her journal and started to write.

_Dearest Guardian Angel,_

_Ah I can't help but call you that, even though I tell myself not to, the nickname kind of stuck. Anyway I had an awful day today. I stuffed my face with the more fattening foods ever. Here is what I ate today._

_**5 black olive slices**_

_**3 fries **_

_**Cheese**_

_**Bacon**_

_**Small piece of Mayonnaise cake with cream cheese icing**_

_**Lots of Oil and Mayonnaise **_

_See what I mean when I saw I ate a lot of junk? Everything that I ate today had a ton of grease, mayonnaise, and sugar. I can't believe that I ate all of that. Luckily I had gotten rid of it all. I am definitely going running tonight. Hopefully when I get home the bastards will be off with their skanks and they'll leave me alone. I am still sore from last night, I don't know if I can take any more of it tonight. Or ever. I am tired of this treatment. I should just run away. But unfortunately I know that they would find me, just like they did the last time I tried leaving. I was almost to another state and they got a hold of me again and nearly killed me. I almost hoped that they succeeded. Should I feel bad for thinking that? I don't think so. God dealt me a horrible life and I was sick of this life, even though I knew that I deserved it. Ever beating I had gotten, all of the pain, I deserved it. I was the one that made my mother run off with Summer. My father tells me that all of the time and makes sure to always remind. _

_Well that is it, class is over. I'm going to put you away now and think of something to do. I don't want to go home. Perhaps I will walk to the mall or something, even though walking to the mall would take a good hour, it was worth it. I need to work off this crap anyway._

_Chow,_

_Hales_

Haley closed her book placed it inside of her school bag and left the class.

TBC: THANK YOU for all of the nice reviews. Once again if you read this, please review. I have writers block.


End file.
